No Other
by Auratzin
Summary: Antes de conocerse creían que el mundo se dividía en dos pero a partir de ese primer encuentro descubren que su mundo es uno, que su mundo es él. (SiwonxHeechul entre otras parejas.)


Título del fanfic: No Other  
Parejas: Siwon x Heechul  
Tipo: Yaoi  
Género: Angst, Lemon, Cómico, Romántico.  
Clasificación: +18  
Advertencias: Mundo alterno.  
Descripción: **Antes de conocerse creían que el mundo se dividía en dos pero a partir de ese primer encuentro descubren que su mundo es uno...que su mundo es él.**

 ***NO OTHER***

 ****Hello Stranger****

Un hombre alto, no más de 1.83, caminaba por las calles, vestía un traje que seguramente horas atrás se veía elegante, sus zapatos embarrados de lodo golpeaban los pequeños charcos formados en las banquetas. Su paso era presuroso y constante, cubría su cabeza con apenas un portafolio café de fina piel. Se acercó a un cruce de peatones y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un auto pasó a alta velocidad provocando que un gran charco salpicara justo hacia él. "Este definitivamente no es mi día" pensó mientras chorreaba de la cabeza a los pies.

La mañana había estado irremediablemente hermosa, el sol tenía un bonito brillo que iluminaba el radiante cielo azul, las pocas nubes blancas adornaban exquisitamente la vista y el viento movía graciosamente las copas robustas de los árboles, incluso podía escuchar el cantar de las aves.

No entendía cómo era posible que ahora estuviera todo cubierto de agua sucia en medio de la calle. Sabía que era su culpa por no revisar regularmente su auto pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que justo ese día se descompondría, ese mismo día en que había recibido el cargo de Accionista mayoritario en la empresa de su padre, ese mismo día en que todo parecía brillar lleno de color y que en esos momentos se le tornaba todo a un obscuro gris.

Miró su celular por doceava vez, si no fuera porque estaba sin batería seguro ya habría llamado a un amigo para que fuera por él en cuanto su auto quedó varado en medio de la calle que aún él desconocía ya que era la primera vez que pisaba esa ciudad. Así es, él era un hombre que toda su vida había vivido en la poblada nación China en Hong Kong para ser más exactos, a pesar de que sus padres y antepasados eran coreanos su familia había decidido residir en tierras chinas porque era más fácil manejar su cadena de empresas desde ahí, aunque eso no significara que jamás había pisado Seúl, lo había hecho innumerable veces desde su niñez sin embargo jamás lo había hecho solo y sin alguien que le indicara direcciones y demás. Pero ahora que él se haría cargo de la división coreana era su deber mudarse a ese nuevo país y ya que la empresa no estaba en sus mejores tiempos no podía tomarse el privilegio de traer a un chofer consigo.

Así que ahora se encontraba ahí de pie sin remota idea de hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse para llegar a su nuevo y lujoso departamento. La lluvia seguía empapando su ya estropeado traje y comenzaba a sentir el frio de la noche que se avecinaba. Camino un poco más al ver un pequeño parque y en medio de él un kiosco donde podría cubrirse de la lluvia por un rato en lo que pensaba qué hacer. El plan A se descartó de inmediato en cuanto se dio cuenta que su cartera la había dejado dentro del auto abandonado y descompuesto junto con las llaves pegadas a este. Definitivamente ese día no podía ponerse peor.

Corrió presuroso para ocultarse de la lluvia que en vez de calmarse parecía cada vez más fuerte. Llegó al kiosco aparentemente solitario y observo a su alrededor. No era la gran cosa, un pilar en medio de este con adornos no muy rebuscados, el barandal blanco adornaba la circunferencia de la estructura y en lo alto una cúpula cubría el suelo.  
Siguió inspeccionando los detalles del lugar hasta que se percato de la presencia de una segunda persona. Ahí, tras el pilar, se encontraba un muchacho delgaducho de aspecto pálido y descuidado, su cabello largo y revuelto le daban un estilo de vagabundo además claro de su ropa sucia y mojada. Sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veía y es que en China nunca vio algo así o tal vez no le daba la importancia como para detenerse a verlo sin embargo ese muchacho ahí tirado en el suelo sin percatarse aún de su presencia había llamado su atención. No sabía si acercarse o no a él pero aun cuando su cabeza estaba en una pelea interna sus pies ya habían llegado hasta él. Lo observo por unos segundos antes de llamarlo.

-Oye…hey-su voz gruesa rezumbó por todo el lugar pero el muchacho seguía ahí sin prestarle atención-¿estás bien?-cuestiono sin éxito.

Aquello comenzaba a molestarlo así que opto por ignorar al muchacho, tal vez este estaba ebrio y era por eso que yacía ahí inconsciente. Se alejo de él para pensar más en sus propios asuntos y en la manera en que saldría de ahí pero un gemido lo hizo retroceder la mirada. Era el muchacho que se retorcía en el suelo. Se volvió hacia él de nuevo y fue en ese instante cuando se percato que un pequeño charco de sangre salía de su costado, asustado abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos, corrió hacía él tomándolo de la nuca para tratar de levantarlo.

-¿Hyung?-aquello había sonado como un leve murmullo apenas había sido audible lo que le preocupó más.

-Hey! Despierta!-gritó mientras lo movía con cuidado pero éste no reaccionaba. Qué se supone que debería hacer, ni él mismo sabía dónde estaba parado, pensar en llamar una ambulancia estaba obviamente descartado a menos que el chico tuviera un móvil pero viendo su aspecto andrajoso eso era dudoso aún así se atrevió a escudriñar en sus bolsillos llevándose la grata sorpresa al encontrar un celular en el bolso derecho de sus jeans.

Sin dudarlo llamó una ambulancia, cuando le pidieron la dirección este no sabía qué decir así que opto por correr hacia los cruces de las calles para divisar el nombre de estas y fue así como el auto con sirenas en la parte superior llegó asombrosamente rápido al pequeño parque.

-¿Es usted familiar del joven?-preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

-No, lo encontré aquí-respondió mostrando un rostro de incertidumbre.

-Bien, aún así usted debe acompañarnos ya que fue usted quien nos solicito-explicó el hombre mientras ayudaba a abrir las puertas traseras de la ambulancia para así sacar todo lo necesario para ayudar al muchacho agonizante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Ya cumplí con llamarlos para ayudarlo, no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria.

-No tiene identificación- interrumpió otro paramédicos.

-Al parecer sí lo es-agregó el primero-por favor suba-le indico señalando la parte trasera de la ambulancia donde ya había sido puesta la camilla con el muchacho en ella.

El elegante hombre se lo pensó dos veces pero la idea de que lo llevarían a un lugar con cientos de teléfonos y con una dirección más fácil para ser encontrado le llegó tan rápido que no dudo más en subir e ir con aquel desconocido.

La distancia desde ese parque al hospital no había sido larga, ya entendía por qué no habían tardado nada en ir a su ayuda. Bajó junto con los paramédicos y el muchacho inconsciente para entrar al hospital donde lo llevaron enseguida a la sala de emergencias, el paramédico que momentos antes le había dicho que los acompañara ahora lo estaba parando en seco en medio de uno de los pasillos blancos.

-Usted acompáñeme- su voz fue más autoritaria que amable pero aun así le siguió los pasos hasta llegar a la recepción donde varias enfermeras atendían a las personas desesperadas por la salud de sus enfermos sin embargo él no encajaba en con esas escenas porque a pesar de que sí estaba preocupado por aquel muchacho no se encontraba histérico como esa mujer ya de edad mayor que lloraba y se aferraba a las piernas del médico.

-Aquí-le indico el paramédicos-llene estos papeles, el muchacho no tiene identificación y no hay forma de contactar a algún familiar o amigo así que usted debe hacerse responsable.

No supo qué responder por que antes de que pudiera decir algo el paramédico ya había salido del lugar. La enfermera le mostro una sonrisa coqueta y el sólo le respondió con una que más que sonrisa se mostraba como una mala imitación de sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron antes de que alguien fuera a su rescate. Vio entrar por la puerta principal una figura conocida, era Han Kyung, su mejor amigo desde la niñez. Un chico alto de 1.81 de altura con rasgos claramente chinos. Lo había conocido de toda la vida gracias a que su familia tenía una considerable parte accionaria de sus empresas. El verlo entrar lo reconforto en gran medida, al fin un rostro conocido.

-¿Shi Yuan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le cuestiono una vez a su lado en un perfecto chino. Escuchar ese idioma y su nombre en chino lo hizo sentir por unos segundos en casa ya que desde que llegó a aquel lugar todos lo nombraban Siwon y pese a que él sabía que ese era su nombre originalmente nunca se acostumbró debido a que en China siempre lo llamaban Shi Yuan.

-Me pasaron muchas cosas pero después te explico, ahora sácame de aquí-dijo sin rodeos poniéndose de pie después de estar por horas sentado.

-Señor-escuchó a su espalda y al dar la vuelta se encontró con un hombre vestido completamente en blanco y supuso era uno de los cientos de médicos que había visto en ese lugar-¿usted fue quien trajo al joven con la herida en su costado?

-…Sí-dudó en responder. Han Kyung lo miró sorprendido y un poco escandalizado.

-La herida no fue muy grave-prosiguió el médico- fue provocada por un arma blanca, llámese cuchillo o daga, al parecer no tenía mucho de haber ocurrido desde que usted lo encontró lo que ayudo mucho para que no perdiera mucha sangre, su cuerpo muestra golpes y moretones pero nada de qué preocuparse-Siwon no entendía por qué el médico le decía todo eso pero aún así le prestó atención por mera educación.-ya que no sabemos nada respecto a él le pediremos que usted se haga cargo de él en cuanto le den el alta.

Los ojos de Siwon se abrieron con gran sorpresa no daban credibilidad a lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿¡Qué está diciendo?! No puedo hacer eso, fue una coincidencia el que lo encontrara ahí.-Kyung no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla lo cual provoco que su amigo lo mirara con rabia.

-Lo sentimos pero usted es el único que puede hacerse cargo del joven ya que firmo los papeles responsivos.-el moreno se sentía completamente engañado, no recordaba haber leído algo respecto a ser responsable del muchacho una vez éste fuera dado de alta, en ninguna parte lo vio lo que le hacía creer que había sido engañado.

-Pues yo lo siento más, no puedo hacerme cargo de él-concluyó tomando su saco posado en las incomodad bancas de la sala de espera para después salir sin reparos de aquel lugar.

Han Kyung hizo una reverencia no muy pronunciada al hombre de blanco para después salir tras su amigo alcanzándolo en la entrada principal.

-Shi Yuan!-el otro lo ignoró olímpicamente siguiendo su camino pero fue detenido por el chino quién lo tomo por el brazo.-no puedes irte así, le salvaste la vida a ese muchacho deberías ser más flexible y ayudarlo un poco más.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No tengo por qué hacerme responsable de él y menos cuando me han engañado al hacerme firmar esa responsiva-exclamó con furia el menor de los dos.

-Sólo será hasta que el chico se recupere por completo, no sé muy bien sobre las reglas de los hospitales en corea pero en China las personas sin identificación y sin seguro no pueden permanecer más de una noche en el hospital si su recuperación fue rápida y al parecer por lo que dijo el médico este joven se recuperará rápido, necesita un lugar donde quedarse mientras reacciona.

-¿Y pretendes que ese lugar sea mi casa?-cuestiono Siwon aun molesto.

-Vamos, sólo será esta noche, el doctor dijo que no fue grabe probablemente para mañana el chico ya esté bien-dijo el extranjero tratando de convencerlo.

-Pues entonces llévalo a tú.

-Lo haría si tuviera una casa aquí, pero sabes que mientras no sea totalmente legal mi residencia en Corea debo vivir en un hotel y no creo que esté ben llevar a una persona inconsciente a un hotel.

-Agr-gruñó el menor a lo que Kyung sonrió pues ya sabía que eso significaba que le haría caso, de mala gana, pero lo haría.

Ambos entraron de nuevo al edificio de olor sospechoso y paredes blancas, el médico aún los esperaba en la recepción así que no dudaron en acercarse a él de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está ese muchacho?-el médico entendió de inmediato así que lo dirigió a la habitación donde ahora descansaba el joven herido. Han Kyung prefirió esperar ahí para no ser un estorbo aunque Siwon hubiera preferido que lo acompañara.

Llegaron a un pasillo largo y blanco para variar con puertas café y números grabados en metal en la parte superior de estas. El médico se detuvo frente a la número 102 entrando sin tocar a ella Siwon entró tras él y vio en la camilla al joven. Lucía menos pálido que la primera vez que lo vio pero aun así su piel estaba muy blanca, su cabello ya no se encontraba tan alborotado y parecía más limpio con la bata de hospital.

-Aun está dormido por los calmantes y anestesia pero despertará mañana temprano-explicó el médico a la vez que tocaba un timbre para que las enfermeras fueran a apoyarlo. Después de unos segundos dos enfermeras estaban ahí.

-Por qué no esperan a mañana hasta que despierte-cuestionó Siwon con la esperanza de poder salir de ahí sin una vida humana a su cargo.

-Como le dije su estado no es grave y no tiene caso que continúe aquí-sentenció el médico sin más preámbulos-por favor ayuden a este joven a trasladarlo-indicó el hombre de blanco a las dos jóvenes enfermeras.

Siwon no podía creer lo directos y ahorradores que eran en ese lugar ¿realmente iban a dejar en manos de un desconocido la vida de otro desconocido? ¿A caso no se preguntaban si habría sido él quien lo lastimo?

Minutos después estaban en marcha a su departamento en el auto de Kyung quien se había ofrecido a llevarlos. El menor de vez en cuando miraba de reojo por el retrovisor para ver al joven chico que se encontraba aun desmayado en la parte trasera del auto.

-Llamé al personal de la empresa para que localizaran tu auto y lo llevaran a reparar- habló el chino para romper el silencio- mañana lo tendrán en la puerta de tu casa así que no te preocupes.

-Y se supone que debo agradecértelo- bufó Siwon desganado.

-Claro que no, es mi trabajo como mejor amigo- sonrió el extranjero con gracia.

-Sí claro, si fueras mi amigo me quitarías este peso de encima-refiriéndose obviamente al muchacho herido.

-Como amigo dejo que hagas tu buena acción del día-la clara burla hizo que Siwon soltara un bufido de disgusto pero no respondió.

El camino a casa prosiguió con pláticas insignificantes la mayoría respecto al nuevo puesto que ocuparía el menor en la compañía de su padre y en la vida que ahora tendría que llevar lejos del que consideraba su país.

Llegando al departamento Siwon tomó al muchacho en brazos notando lo ligero que era al instante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó el chino aun al volante.

-No gracias ya me ayudaste suficiente.

Han Kyung soltó una carcajada para después emprender marcha a su hotel-Nos vemos mañana compañero y no te pierdas o llegaras tarde a tu primer día como jefe.

-Sí claro-respondió sarcástico mientras veía marchar a su amigo.

Entro al edificio con el joven en brazos, ese definitivamente no había sido su día pero por lo menos ya estaba en casa. Subió por el elevador y en este iba una señora de edad avanzada que lo miro como si se tratara de algún sospechoso y no la culpó, cargaba a un muchacho de procedencia indefinida vestido ahora con las mismas ropas con las que lo encontró, claramente cualquiera sospecharía de eso sin embargo ya no le dio importancia sólo quería llegar a su casa para darse un buen baño y descansar el resto de la noche.

Al llegar a su departamento le costó un poco abrir ya que el peso que llevaba encima no era fácil de hacerlo a un lado pero cuando al fin entro no dudo ni un momento en ponerlo en el sofá más amplio que adornaba la sala para después ir a su recamara y no salir de ahí.

El sol entraba radiante por el gran ventanal era tanto su esplendor que no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos aunque los sentía muy pesados. No recordaba absolutamente nada, a penas y venía a su mente algunas imágenes borrosas de un hombre y algunos murmullos sin sentido para él pero si trataba de recordar su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Se puso de pie para observar a su alrededor, nada de ahí se le hacía conocido, todo era realmente amplio y elegante, la entrada estaba adornada con una hermosa puerta negra electrónica y dos enormes floreros con hermosos racimos en ellos. La cocina estaba completamente equipada por lo que se podía ver y un hermoso y elegante mini bar adornaba la sala. Los sofás eran de un hermoso y brillante color negro y una hermosa mesa de centro tallada en mármol hacía el juego perfecto. Desde su puesto pudo ver tres puertas repartidas alrededor y pensó que alguna de ellas debería ser el baño y la otra la habitación mientras que la tercera no tenía la menor idea pero ya se encargaría en averiguarlo más tarde.

Por mientras sólo quería saber en dónde diablos se encontraba parado. Camino unos cuantos pasos pero aun el mareo no se lo permitía golpeándose un pie contra la mesita soltando semejante injuria que de haber estado en la calle todo mundo se le hubiera quedado viendo extraño. Mientras se tallaba el pie sentado en el sofá pudo ver una pequeña hoja en la mesa, la tomó y leyó lo escrito con perfecta caligrafía.

"Te deje ropa limpia, date un baño y come algo"

No entendía de quién podría ser esa carta, miro a su alrededor reparando en el bulto de ropa que se encontraba en el sofá a su lado. Tomó la ropa y no dudo en hacer caso a lo escrito ya que sentía un extraño olor de dudosa procedencia salir de él. Miró el reloj de pared percatándose de lo tarde que ya era, nunca había dormido tanto en toda su vida. Así que sin más abrió una de las puertas que afortunadamente era el baño y no dudo en entrar.

El día había pasado muy lento, saludar y presentarse con cada uno de los ejecutivos y empleados de la empresa había sido por demás agotador y aburrido. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir en un país completamente diferente. Él estaba acostumbrado a llevarse la vida con mucha ligereza y sin preocupaciones tal vez era por eso que su padre había decidido que ya era la hora en que él tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que vendría a ser su legado.

Pero él aún no se sentía preparado para tales responsabilidades y menos cuando el cambio había sido tan drástico. Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Llegó a su casa sin ánimos y con muchas ganas de tomar un baño, entró a su amplia habitación para tomar su toalla y algunas prendas. Camino de vuelta a la sala para dirigirse al baño y al entrar se encontró con una gran sorpresa, ahí bajo la regadera estaba una figura delgada y blanca, el agua escurría por su cuerpo de una forma sensual y divina sus ojos no podían dar credibilidad a lo que veía, había olvidado por completo la presencia del chico pero lo que más llamó su atención eran las marcas que rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo.

-Si me sigues viendo te vas a enamorar-soltó el muchacho mirándolo fijamente. Siwon volteo su mirada de inmediato frunciendo el seño al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

-Creí que ya te habías marchado-exclamó Siwon como justificación.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto salga me marcho de aquí-Siwon salió del baño para dejar que el otro continuara. Al volver a su habitación no dudo dos veces en sentarse a la orilla de su cama, incomprensiblemente sus piernas le temblaban y se doblegaban, su corazón se acelero en cuanto recordó el cuerpo desnudo de aquel joven y aquello no tenía sentido. Escuchó abrirse y cerrar la puerta de alado así que él también salió de su habitación.

Se encontró de frente con el joven y sin querer pasó una rápida mirada a todo su cuerpo ya vestido con lo que él le había proporcionado. Aunque los jeans y la playera de manga larga le quedaban más largos de lo que pensó no se le veían tan mal.

-¿Comiste algo?-cuestionó caminando hacia la cocina.

-No, pero no te preocupes no tengo ham…-no pudo terminar su frase pues un fuerte ruido procedente de su estómago rezumbo por todo el lugar.

-Al parecer sí tienes, espera ahí, prepararé algo rápido- exclamó Siwon sacando sartenes y condimentos de los gabinetes-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kim Hee Chul-respondió sentándose en el sofá que antes le habría servido como cama.

-¿Por qué te hirieron?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada-volvió a responder el muchacho mientras tomaba despreocupado una revista del pequeño cesto al lado del sofá.

-¿Y no te preocupa? Pudiste haber muerto, deberías tratar de recordar qué fue lo que provoco tu herida y…-Heechul soltó la revista golpeando la mesita de centro para después ponerse de pie tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida.

-Haces muchas preguntas-dijo mirando fijamente a Siwon-tomé una de tus tarjetas, te llamaré después para pagarte por el hospital y para devolverte la ropa.-sin más salió del departamento dejando a un muy desconcertado Siwon.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como él y esperaba no volverse a cruzar con él. Pero no sabía que aquel día tan sólo había sido el primer encuentro de mucho más.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola a tod s!**_

 _ **Este es un FF de Super Junior, específicamente de mi couple favorita SiChul. Este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos años, por eso la redacción y las faltas de ortografía (me dio flojera modificarlos).  
Si hay fans en Fanfiction espero que les guste y lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribirlo.  
**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
